1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organopolysiloxane compositions that cure by a platinum-catalyzed hydrosilylation reaction. More particularly, this invention relates to curable organopolysiloxane compositions of this type having excellent self-bonding properties to both organic and inorganic substrates with which they are in contact during curing.
2. Relevant Prior Art
Organopolysiloxane compositions that undergo curing by hydrosilylation induced by platinum catalysts have been known for a long time. Numerous efforts have been made to impart self-adhesive properties to these compositions (Japanese Kokoku Pat. Nos. Sho 51[1976]-28309, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,726, which issued to Mine et al on Apr. 4, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,585, which issued to Schulz on May 2, 1978, as well as Japanese Kokai Patent No. Sho 54[1979]-91159). It is well known in the art that self-bonding compositions of this type may contain as adhesion promoters an organoalkoxysilane containing an acryloyloxy or methacryloyloxy group (Japanese Kokoku Pat. No. Sho 51[1976]-28309), an organopolysiloxane containing an epoxy, an alkenyl, and an alkoxy group (U.S. Pat No. 4,082,726), or a silane containing a 1-methylvinyloxy group (U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,707, issued to Ito et al. on July 1, 1975).
These organopolysiloxane compositions adhere well to inorganic substrates such as glass or metal, but exhibit poor adhesion to organic substrates such as plastics prepared using one or more organic polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,311, which issued to Y. Inoue et al. on Nov. 29, 1988 discloses alpha, omega-disilyl substituted alkanes wherein one of the two silicon atoms contains at least one alkenyloxy group and the second silicon atom contains at least one alkoxy or alkenyloxy group. These compounds are useful as stabilizers for room temperature curable organosiloxane compositions comprising a hydroxyl-terminated polyorganosiloxane, an alkyl silicate and, as the curing catalyst, a metal salt of an organic acid.